Poudlard
by WeshWesh
Summary: Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard pour la première fois pour entamer sa 7eme année. Difficile de vouloir changer les choses quand son meilleur ami se ment à lui même et que la fille qui nous plait ne veut pas nous parler car nous sommes pas dans la même maison.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter était au chemin de travers en train de marcher près de Drago son meilleur ami d'enfance. Toutes les filles qui passaient près d'Harry devenaient toutes rouge après que Harry leur accordait un sourire au coin des levés. Il était tellement fier de lui, il savait très bien que la plupart des filles étaient sur lui.

Cela faisait des années que Harry n'était pas revenue au chemin de travers, il revenait en Angleterre de tant en tant pour aller chez Drago, mais sans plus. Son parrain l'avait envoyé à Ilvermorry une école de magie qui se trouve en Amérique du Nord dans une forêt tropicale. Harry était le Roi là-bas, il pouvait faire ce qu'il ne voulait personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, tout le monde savait qu'il était le chouchou du directeur d'Ilvermorry, mais de toute façon personne ne voulait de problème avec Harry. il était le plus puissant de l'école, certains se demandaient même s'il n'était pas plus fort que les professeurs.

\- Tu comptes ne plus remettre tes lunettes de taupes ?

\- Non, j'ai abandonné définitivement, mon oncle est trop con de m'avoir acheté des lunettes rondes, soupira Harry

\- Faut avouer qu'il n'a pas de goût. Tiens donc... Harry j'ai des élèves de Poudlard à te présenter

Drago lui montra du doigt trois personnes qui s'avançaient vers eux.

\- Tiens Tiens Weasley toujours aussi moche, dit moi rien ne change, ricana Drago. Harry je te présente Ron Weasley, ce mec ne serre strictement à rien, il n'est qu'un...

\- Lâche le Malfoy, répliqua Hermionne Granger

\- Elle sait miss-je-sais-tous et aussi la plus coincer de Poudlard même Mcgonagall est plus ouverte.

\- La ferme Malfoy, tu te crois vraiment intéréssant, regarde toi tu te crois beau parce qu'il y a des filles à tes pieds, mais revient sur terre mon pauvre elles veulent de toi seulement pour ton argent.

Harry fut surpris de la façon dont avait parlé cette fille aux cheveux roux. Cela devait faire un petit moment qu'il devait l'observer car, elle se mit à le regarder, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi seconde car Drago venait de pointer sa baguette sur la jeune fille. Harry mit sa main devant la baguette sans quitter le visage de la rousse qui se remit à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On n'a pas le temps, j'ai des livres à acheter.

Drago fut choqué, son meilleur ami adorait se battre, il rangea sa baguette et alla à la hauteur de Harry qui avait continué son chemin.

\- C'est qui cette fille qui t'a remit à ta place.

\- C'est Ginny weasley, elle est en sixièmes années elle est la petite soeur du mec que j'ai REMIS A SA PLACE, s'exclama Drago

\- Hm...

La dernière semaine des vacances passa très vite. Harry et Drago étaient à la gare au 9 ¾, Drago montrai à son ami toutes les filles qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir dans son lit. Harry le connaissait par coeur, cela ne le choquait pas quand il montra une onzième filles du doigt pour se vanter de ces exploit.

Ginny Weasley donnait de temps en temps des petits regards en direction de Harry, elle se demandait dans quelle maison allait-il être placé. Elle pensait à Serpentard avec d'égout mais bon après tous il était ami avec Malfoy, il pouvait qu'être à Serpentard.

\- Salut Ginny, comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

\- Oh... Euh salut, très bien merci. Dit-elle en se retournant sur Michael Corner.

\- Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

\- Écoute Michael, toi et moi c'est terminé ça n'a pas marché.

\- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, je pensais seulement qu'on aurait pu se donner une seconde chance.

\- Tu en as pas marre de te prendre des vents par ma soeur

\- RON ! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de ma vie amoureuse. Cria Ginny

Michael préféra partir avant que Ron ne s'énerve. Tout Poudlard savait que Ron était trop protecteur avec sa soeur.

Harry était confortablement installé dans un compartiment, il était en présence de Drago et de Pansy Parkison qui n'arrêtait pas de coller Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sourit en se disant que cette fille était complètement folle, Drago le regarda avec un regard de dégoût cela se voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette Pansy, mais elle ne remarqua rien et se colla encore plus sur lui même si cela était impossible de se coller plus qu'elle ne l'était. Harry se mit à regarder à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à Poudlard.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient assis dans la grande salle, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'on aurai même pas entendu une bombe exploser, mais tout du'un coup il fut un silence. Le grand Albus Dumbeldore allait prendre la parole.

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, une nouvelle année commence et comme toutes les années nous avons des nouveaux premières années.

Les petits nouveaux était tous excité de faire partir d'une maison. Quand tous les nouveaux élèves fut envoyés dans leur nouvelle maison se fut au tour à Harry de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le professeur Mcgonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête

\- Hm Hm très intéressant je sens beaucoup de puissance, mais aussi beaucoup de courage et d'intelligence, mais aussi de la souffrance...

\- Bon tu vas te dépêcher à choisir ma maison. S'énerva Harry

Très bien, SERPENTARD !

Après avoir bien mangé, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Harry vit cette fille qu'on appelait Weasley il se décida d'aller lui faire son numéro de charmes

\- Salut je...

\- Au revoir

\- Mais... Euh.. Fin je..

Harry senti une main se poser sur son épaule, en se retournant il vit Drago.

\- Laisse tomber Harry elle n'en vaut pas la peine cette fille. Prends une Serpentarde, elles sont beaucoup mieux et beaucoup moins coincées crois-moi

\- C'est marrant car la fille que tu as mater durant tout le repas à l'air d'être coincée

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, repliqua t-il en rougissent légèrement.

Harry sourit, il était très rare de voir Drago rougir à cause d'une fille.


	2. Petit Combat

Harry commenca sa première journée par le cours "Défense contre les forces du mal", il s'intalla au fond de la classe avec Drago. tout t'a coup un claquement de porte se fit entendre, un homme se présenta fin une parti d'n homme.

\- C'est quoi ce truc, dit Drago horrifié

\- C'est Alastor Maugrey le plus grand Auror qui existe, répondit Harry

\- Et bah putain ce qui est sur c'est que je ne deviendrai jamais Auror, j'ai pas envis de ressembler à ça. Ca serai trop dommage d'abîmer mon si jolie visage.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien pour plaire, il porte de multiples cicatrices dûes à de nombreux combats avec des mages aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'oeil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'oeil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc.

\- Bonjours à tous et à toutes, je suis votre nouveau professeur. Arrêter de me regarder comme un troll.

\- Même un troll est plus beau que lui. murmura Drago

L'oeil du proffeseur se retourna, Hermione Granger à eu un haut au coeur en voyant le globe blanc.

\- Collaporta !

Drago jisticulait de tous les sens, il n'arriait plus à sortir un mot de sa bouche.

\- Hm Hm Hm Hm

\- Arrête de bouger Drago, il ta coller la bouche, il ne t'a pas mis des verres au cul. Ricanna Harry

Drago regarda son ami choqué, Drago décida de savoir et de se calmer peur que le monstre qui leurs servait de professeur lui mette des verres.

\- Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, continua Allastor. Commençons par un combat, tiens toi coment tu t'apelle ?

\- Londubat Neville, monsieur.

\- Viens devant toutes la classe et toi aussi.

Allastor disigna Harry, les deux élèvent se mirent devent la classe. Neville était stressé, on pouvvait voir des petites gouttes de sueur apparaitre en haut de son front.

\- Combattez !

\- Experliarmus !

Neville perdit sa baguette qui fit un bon en arrière.

\- Stupefix !

Neville fut projeté contre le mur, il s'étalla par terre et ne bougea plus. Allastor sorta sa baguette pour la diriger ver Neville.

\- Enervatum

Neville ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

\- Vous deux enmener votre ami à l'infermerie, ordonna Allator à deux élèves de Gryffondor.

\- Quoi le combat est déjà fini, réplica Harry

\- Qui vous à appris ce sortillège ?

\- Mon parrain professeur.

\- Et qui est t'il ?

Harry ne répondit pas, le professeur comprit que Harry ne dira rien devant ses cammarades de classe.

\- Très bien le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? mais proffesseur il reste encore trentre cinq minutes.

\- CHUT GRANGER ! crièrent les élèvent en coeur.

Harry avait passé une excellente journée, il était déjà adoré par tous les serpentards grâce à son combat contre Londubat. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si à Poudlard il y avait des livres sur la magie noire. En arrivant il scruta la salle, il vit Ginny Weasley au fond de la salle assise à une table en train de lire un livre, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Salut Ginny

Ginny se retourna vers lui, elle perdit son sourire en le voyant.

\- Tu me veux quoi Potter ?

\- Rien de spécial je voulais te dire bonjour.

\- Ok bonjour et au revoir.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu puisses me parler comme ça ?

\- Tu as juste envoyé mon ami a l'infirmerie.

\- Londubat est ton ami ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Ecoute ce n'es pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas se battre.

\- Tu aurai pu être plu clément, mais bon tu es à Serpentard, tous des kassos.

Ginny ferma son livre et commença à partir.

\- Attend Ginny je...

\- Tu dois m'appeler Weasley.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ici on appelle les gens qu'on n'aime pas par leur noms.

\- j'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimai pas.

\- Moi en tout cas je ne t'aime pas.

Harry ne comprennait pas, il avait besoin de Drago pour comprendre pourquoi Ginny Weasley le détestait sans le connaître.

Harry trouva Drago dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il était mi-allongé sur le canapé. il ressemblait à un Roi qui attendait son repas.

\- Drago faut que je te parle.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Pourquoi Ginny Weasley ne m'aime pas ?

\- C'est parce que tu es un Serpentard, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se déteste depuis des siècles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Gryffondor se sont les chouchou de tous les professeurs surtout de Dumbledore.

\- Mais pourquoi vous faites pas des efforts ?

\- Des efforts jamais de la vie tu es fou puis te prend pas la tête avec elle Harry, regarde donc Patil elle est mignonne et je peux te sertifier qu'elle est douée au lit.

\- Tu sais on irai plus vite si tu me disai avec qui tu ta pas coucher, ricana Harry

\- Désoler si j'attire tous les filles de Poudlard.

\- Toutes tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

\- Même Lovegood ?

\- Pff tu parles, cette est trop bizarre, parfois je me demande si c'est vraiment une fille.

\- Mouais si tu le dis.

Harry se leva et alla se coucher, allonger dans son lit et repenssait à la discution qu'il avait eu avec Ginny Weasley. Il réflichissait à une sollution " c'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on obligatoire un idiot à vie" penssa Harry

\- Puis c'est pas ma faute si ce mec savait pas ce battre.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Harry ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers sa gauche et vit Théo Nott qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Non. Fin désolé je parlais tout seul.

Le lendemain matin Ginny mangeait son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Salut Ginny, ça va ?

\- Oh salut Dean, bien et toi ?

\- Bien

Dean embrassa Ginny et mit son bras autour de sa taille en s'asseyent. Cela faisait tout juste trois mois qu'ils sortaient.

\- Bon j'y vais

\- Mais Ginny ça fait dix secondes que je suis là

\- Oui mais je dois aller à mon dortoir j'ai oublier un livre. Bisou

Ginny l'embrassa et parti, en réalité Ginny n'était pas accro à Dean il était gentil certes mais elle n'était pas attachée à lui, à vrai dire elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle avait acceptée de sortir avec lui.


End file.
